


Why Do Demons Need to be Mean?

by vibespiders



Series: The Awakening of Bill Cipher [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians (Gravity Falls), Bipper, Demonic Guardians, Demonic Possession, Other, demonic guardians au, dolbel, stanmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: a loosely base story from starfleetrambo's au, demonic guardians. The story follows two brothers finding humans, Mabel and Dipper Pines and forming a pact with them to protect them from monsters but also the humans protecting them in exchange.Bill Cipher being the middle child of his demonic family to serve humans. He is the most powerful in his homeworld lacks the motivation to protect his human. Which eventually Bill's connect with his human is starting to become severed with Dipper because of their dislikes with each other.Will Bill actually fix his bond between his human or will he let his bond with his human to be gone forever.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dot Matrix/Mabel Pines, Pi Mo/Stan Pines
Series: The Awakening of Bill Cipher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926082
Kudos: 18





	1. The first day of serving a human

It's been a boring day for Bill Cipher, he used to have so much fun back at his other dimension. Now that it is summer on Earth, Bill is so bored that his human left for another adventure with Mabel. Bill floats over to see Dot kitting a new sweater for Mabel, "geez little brother, you used to be so fun during parties back at home and now look at you. You're making sweaters for a twelve year old, girl." 

Dot looks down and concentrates at his knitting skills, "to be honest you should be more aware of strengthening your bond with Pine Tree. I'm more concerned that you're not making an effort in that." 

"Who cares." Bill waves his arm, "that kid doesn't even want to talk to me that often." 

"Maybe if you stopped being a jerk to your human," Dot said, "you can actually bond with your human better." 

"Were home!" Mabel calls out, "I hope you two weren't fighting while were away." 

Dot floats over to her and hugs her, "shooting star! You should've summoned me so I can help you guys while you're on your adventure." 

"Well, I'll promise to bring you along with me, ok." Mabel said. 

"For sure," Dot went back onto Mabel's headband to get some rest. Mabel picks up the sweather Dot is currently making for her, "oh floppy you shouldn't have." 

"Mabel, come on." Dipper said, "and you too Cipher." 

"Grr," Bill comes upstairs with Dipper, "why can't I get what I want from my human." 

"Hehe," Dot said though Mabel's headband, "it is because you don't get it. You don't understand your human as well that I do. I am so going to get my humanoid form before you do, big brother." 

"Then what am I suppose to do then to bond with Pine Tree?" Bill Cipher asks, "that kid hates me." 

"Tell him the truth that you need him." Dot said. 

"Okay fine." Bill said, "I'll tell him the truth." 

"Good." Dot's eye simmer in delight. He is enjoying to see this how it will continue. 


	2. severing the bond

Bill floats downstairs and sees Pi Mo reading a newspaper, "so you're going to talk to your human?" 

"Why do you care, auntie?" Bill said. 

"I'm am just worry if you let your human die." Pi Mo said, "you'll cease to exist." 

"I know that but maybe it is best for us to server our bond." Bill said, "I can't really on like this knowing that my human will die at any point if he going on like this." 

"If you're so scared of your human dying because it can be your fault," Pi Mo said, "then tell him how you feel about that. He's young and he understands why you distance yourself from your human." 

"Yeah, and he just put his nose in a book and not listening to me." Bill said, "it's tough for me to even talk serious with him." 

"Then stop trying to be yourself nephew" Pi Mo said, "it won't get any better if you actually strengthen your bond with Pine Tree." 

"Alright fine," Bill said, "but I'm blaming you if this fails." 

Bill rushes out of the door to meet up with Dipper. Pi Mo flips to another page, "that is the whole plan that Pine Tree would yell at you." 

"Are you ready to go?" Stan came in, "I have to do more shopping." 

Pi Mo gets up and transforms into his humanoid form, "oh I am ready." 

"Well, you have to change your face too before we go." Stan said. 

Pi Mo changes her while coin shape face into a human one. Her head were in black flames until she becomes a human, "alright let's go!" 


	3. it's already too late.

Bill looks concerned at Dipper, "listen, I...um." 

Dipper gives an disgusting look to Bill. The triangle demon is for once scared talking to his human. The one that he has to take care of for the rest of his life, "if you have nothing to say to me then don't bother trying to help me, Bill." 

"Look Pine Tree," Bill said to him, "I am trying to do what is best for the both of us." 

"Then why don't you show that you want to protect me." Dipper said, "look we hate each other. I think it is best for us to break our bond from each other." 

"Wait stop!" Bill said. 

"Stop acting you don't care about me if I die." Dipper said. 

Bill reacts in fear that if his human dies, he will disappear too. He floats towards Dipper, "wait! I am sorry for the things that I have done to you just please don't do this to me." 

Dipper pushes Bill away, "I wish that you were dead, Bill. I wish you would just disappear from this world and never come back!" Dipper runs away from him

Bill becomes angry and his body became crimsion red, "well wish you were__grrah! Come back! Can't you just listen to me for one second!?"

"Huh?" Dipper turns his head to see Bill coming after him. 

He floats towards the back of Dipper and and then accidently possed Dipper. Even though their bond isn't strong enough to be possed. Dipper's own spirit is weak enough for Bill to take over his body. 

Bill now possing his body is astonished to see he is control his body, "urg my head hurt from this. Am I in my human's body?" Bill sees a mirror in the forest and sees the two yellow cat's eye on Dipper's, "I guess so, hehe...haha!" 

Dot pulls Bill out from Dipper's body, "what are you doing?" 

Dipper falls unconscious onto Mabel, "brother!" 

Bill looks at Dot, "what? We were just talking, what is your point." 

"You've possed a kid who you don't have a strong enough connection to posess him." Dot pulls Bill into a corner, "it's forbiden to do that even if the kid is weak." 

"Whatever..." Bill brush it off like it is nothing. 

"And yet you still did that." Dot throws his umbrella to Bill, "if you do this again, you won't see the last of me!" 

Dot comes to Mabel to see the damage done to Dipper from Bill. He checked to sees Dipper's eyes and they were blank, "what's wrong with him?" 

"He's stuck between the real world and the nightmare realm." Dot said, "this won't be an easy task to dig him out." 

"We need to go to that mindscape now!" Mabel said. 

"Right, and we have to bring this jerk with us to his mindscape too." Dot points towards Bill. 

"Hey what are you pointing to me?" Bill said. 

"Well you were the one who got him into this mess in the first place." Dot said, "come on let's just go." 


	4. trample on it

Dot brings Bill and Mabel to Dipper's mindscape. It's filled with forests like in Gravity Falls, "wow this is bigger than we thought." 

"Floppy maybe we shouldn't do this." Bill said, "it would make things worse for us." 

"Really, you're the one who wants to be in trouble." Dot said. 

"If you two are fighting," Mabel said, "I'll start looking for Dipper." 

"Okay, I'll come to you soon." Dot said.

As Mabel is gone, the two started to talk to each other, "what's wrong with you Floppy?" 

"What's wrong with me?" Dot said, "the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I don't want to talk about it?" Bill said. 

"Then why are you're trying to break your bond with Pine Tree?" Dot asks. 

"Look having a human can increase our powers and our job is to protect them but it's a double edge sword." Bill said, "if we get out human hurt, we'll get hurt too." 

"What are getting at, brother?" Dot said. 

"That is why it is best we distance ourselves." Bill said, "because if I can't seeing myself my human dying. If he dies then I will disappear. What would you do if Shooting Star dies?

"If that happens, I'll have to live with it." Dot said, "they're twelve years old unless you know something that I don't know." 

"We don't know when our human is to die but I had a vision that this year." Bill said, "Pine Tree will die and I can't do anything about it." 

"Maybe your indecisive will just get him killed." Dot holds his arm, "but if you want to sever your bond with Pine Tree with the state of your relationship with him. It not might be too late for you." 

"You don't need to lecture me." Bill said. 

"I'm going to see shooting star." Dot said, "I'm leaving you to think about your actions." 

Dot teleports himself to Mabel and Bill becomes silent. Bill looks down, "It's already too late." 

* * *

It is raining one day, a young tanned man in a suit. He kneed over an injured young man and he cried, "master I am sorry but I can't stop the bleeding." 

The young man smiles at his servant and touches his cheek, "hey...it's alright. I'm going to be okay." 

"Stay with me please!" He said as he leans into his master's chest, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I've tried." 

"I'm not mad at you Bill." He said, "I am sorry that I couldn't keep your promise of world domination. We could've been great together." 

"Please don't speak like this, master!" Bill holds his master's hand, "I don't know how I am going to live like this without you." 

He laughs at Bill, "maybe in the next life, Bill but for now sing for me. Just for one last time like we did when I was a kid." 

Bill put holds onto his master's hand. He can feel the shakiness that he's going to die. He puts his hand on his forehead, " _...We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when.._."

"Hehe so it is that song again." The master closes his eyes and falls back his head. 

" _...But I know we'll meet again some sunny day..._ " Bill put his face on his master's chest but he still kept on singing until there is no one is left hearing him anymore. 

* * *

Bill suddenly starts to cry. He looks at his glass tears, "why am I crying? I shouldn't cry in a place like this. Why does my head hurts all of a sudden?" 

"Hello can you help me?" A young boy came out of the forest. 

Bill looks up and it's Dipper but younger, "shit...I think I found myself in the..."

"I am lost here and I can't find my way back home." Young Dipper said. 

"I don't need you!" Bill moves his arm to gentlely pushes him again, "please just go away!" 

Young Dipper takes Bill' arm, "please take me with you! I'll promise to be good!" 

Bill facepalms, "fine you come with me. So long we don't destroy your mindscape if I am with you." 

Dipper nods at him, "okay show me the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something added for you all that in between, the reason why Bill is so distance from Dipper.


	5. snapped apart

Bill wakes up and he sees himself sitting on the chair. He looks up to to see a young man wearing 1940's clothing. The whole room looks so vintage. 

He sees a young man smiling from across the room. He is sipping his tea as he waits for Bill to play. 

Bill couldn't see his face. They were his memories that the person in front of him have a black smoke covering his face, "Bill could you sing me a song on the piano for me?"

The young man smiles at Bill, "so which song do you want me sing?" 

"The one that you've always sing to me since the day you've served me." He said, "a demon like you should know that since we've been together for a long time." 

Bill starts to play on the piano while the young man sings with him along the way, " _...So will you please say Hello, to the folks that I know. Tell them I won't be long..._ " 

Bill starts to cry as his fingers tap on ever key of his favourite song that he played for someone that he cared about. He never stopped playing the song on the piano until he slowly saying in his last words as the world crumbles apart, " _...I was...singing... this... song..._ "

* * *

"Mister, why are you singing?" Dipper said, "what is that song by the way?"

"It was a song made from the second war on your world." Bill said, "I was a soldier back in my world you know." 

"You were one?" Dipper said. 

"My people only cared about how many sides you have. Since my parents have four sides and even my little brother too. When you have three sides, you're separated from them and trained as a soldier and I have saw some things that I can't understand." Bill said as he looks down at Dipper, "but my aunt was the one who plucked me out of being a soldier and I am consider as an AWOL." 

"You deserted your military?" Dipper said. 

"I did but I can't come back home anymore." Bill said. 

"why can't you get back home?" Dipper said."Oh, but you can sing very well." 

"Well I have done something terrible back at my home world and I don't really want to talk about it." Bill said. 

"oh could you sing that song to me?" Dipper asks. 

"Do you know that song too?" Bill said. 

"Not all of it." Dipper replies. 

Bill breathes in, "...We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day..."

Bill notices a panther in the background. The cat is slowly coming towards them. Then suddenly Dipper went in behind Bill, "it's coming!" 

Bill looks behind him. Dipper is scared of the panther, "a nightmare?" The panther suddenly runs towards them, "it's coming to us, come on!" 

"Okay!" Dipper runs with Bill. 

"Kid, what kind of nightmares do you have?" Bill said. 

"Stop pulling on me mister." Dipper said, "I am going to fall." 

"We have to keep on running until it stop following us!" Bill takes his top hat and drags Dipper behind him. The nightmare still chases them until Dipper falls flat on his head in the grass. 

The panther lunges forward to Dipper. Bill gets up and sees Dipper the ground. He covered his face with his arms, "ahh!" 

"Ah shit! Pine Tree!" Bill yelled. 

Just for a moment, Bill changed right in front of young Dipper. He changed into a young man with his head being a pyramid like his original body. He wore a black suit with coattails flowing from the wind. He took his cane and with one swing destroyed a part of Dipper's nightmare. 

Bill takes out his hand to Dipper. The kid looks up at him and takes Bill's hand. He put his cane on his elbow and picks the kid up in his arms, "it would be better if I carry you like this so won't get sore. Let's get you home." 

Dipper smiles at him, "okay." 


	6. Chapter 6

As Bill carries Dipper in his arms, he sense another Dipper's nightmare. It is stronger than the last one. Dipper put his face onto Bill's chest. Bill felt him shaking in his arms and said, "he's coming!" 

"Huh?" Bill looks up and sees a giant version of himself with a red eye. The nightmare is stronger and he is scared. He touches the back of his head, "what did I done to you?" 

Bill places Dipper in a protection shield spell. He takes out his cane at Dipper's nightmare of him. He points at his dark self like a sword. He then bait the nightmare to do an attack for him to get on top and teleports his cane to him, "mister!" 

Bill drives his cane for the opening, "you have no where to run! Checkmate!"

As Bill drives his cane the nightmare spitted apart into more nightmares. He is cornered, "mister! Please get out of there!" 

Bill floats himself in the sky and summoned multiple canes in a circle and pierced all the shadows away. "You okay?"

Bill take his hand out and dissolve the shields. Dipper drops into Bill's arms, "I'm alright." 

"Then let's get out of this place." Bill said. 

Bill brings Dipper to another clearing for now and sat down on a log until he can meet up with his brother. Dipper hops next to him, "that was so amazing mister? You've defeated those monsters back there." 

"Huh?" Bill said. 

"You're my hero! I wish that I can be as strong as you." Dipper said. 

Bill becomes frustrated, "stupid kid, are you blind or something? That nightmare that you called him a monster. That is me." 

"You seem like a nice guy to me?" Dipper said, "that monster always bullied me and makes fun of me for no reason. I think he hates me." 

Bill then takes off his top hat. He felt guilty of what he had done to Dipper since the first day that he met. He didn't mean for their fracture relationship to become like this. Dipper looks up at him, "you're different because the moment we've met you were being nice to me and took care for me." 

Bill bends down to Dipper and hugs him. Dipper becomes so happy that he looked up and noticed that Bill's face changed again, "mister your face!" 

Bill felt the gloves touching his face as tears flows down, "what?" 

He flaps up his gloves to see his skin tanned and remembers again of that same man drinking a glass of alcohol. That he always played a song for him. 

* * *

"Oy, Bill." The man said, "what don't you play me a song will yah." 

Bill remember who that man is, the black smoke unravels itself and it is Dipper but as an adult. Bill smiles at him as he takes out his music book where he writes music, "how is your sister, Mabel doing these days?" 

"She's working at her new project at her clothing factor for the soldiers at the war." Dipper said, "it is a good thing you're with me now and protect me but my people are being killed everyday by the Germans." 

"Yeah, I know you're trying to get more people over to America." Dipper said, "so that can be save but one person at a time, right." 

Bill starts to play his song from the future, "...at first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept me thinking I could never live without you by my side..." 

"Not a song from the future, Bill." Dipper said. 

"But what do you want master?" Bill said. 

"The song that you always play from me." Dipper said. 

"Right," Bill taps his fingers on every key, "we'll meet again..."

* * *

"Mister? Mister?" Dipper said, "mister!" 

Bill put his hand on his face. He laughs, "haha, I feel pathetic. I really did messed up so badly." 

"Are you okay, mister." Dipper said. 

Bill hugs the little boy in his arms, "so I come to that point of why my aunt made me come back." 


	7. it's you that I lying with

"You've been playing on the piano for so long." Dipper takes out his hand to Bill. He smiles at him, "come and let's go out together!" 

Bill gets excited and laughs, "yes! Yes!" Bill takes his hand and using his powers floated together and flew together around the world.

They hold hands together as Bill spins themselves around and through the clouds and then release back, "haha...this is so much fun. We should do this more often, Bill." 

"Really?" Bill said.

Dipper smiles at Bill, "yes!" 

Bill's face became red. The he loses concentration that makes themselves fall out to a flower field. Bill protected Dipper from falling. The went around in circles until Bill is straight on his back. 

Bill is in a lot of pain when Dipper is on top of him. Dipper quickly gets off of him and looks up in the night sky, "haha, sorry about that. I lost my focus." 

Dipper looks at him, "you know that the first day we met. I've always hate you but after a while, I am please that I am happy to be with you." 

"So you don't mind at all for me being a demon from another dimension?" Bill said, "it's been a long time hasn't it?" 

Dipper suddenly kisses Bill on his lips, "you're the only one that I want to be with. For the first time, you're the only one outside of my family that loved me. For that, I need to say that I'm in love with you." 

"Master..." Bill said as he nods, "I love you too." 

* * *

"I found my reason why I am here." Bill puts down Dipper, "since you're a mindscape version of him, I sense that he is somewhere here." 

"You really did figured it out didn't you," Dipper said, "you've changed back from other other face?" 

Bill bends downs to Dipper, "I am not confortable yet to change to my human self yet but I figured out my reason to come to earth. There are things in my heart that I want to keep." 

"Will you protect me?" Dipper ask. 

"Huh?" Bill said. 

"Since you are Dipper's servant," he said, "will you be the person that he needs." 

"I don't know about that." Bill said, "he still hates me after what I've done." 

"That is not true!" Dipper kisses Bill on the cheek, "even if the boy you're trying to protects hates you. He wants someone to protect him." 

Dipper waves at him as he runs to the other side of the woods. Bill smiles at the boy as he felt the winds because the real Dipper is behind him. 

Bill looks down without turning, "so that is where you were? You were following me weren't you? We were looking for you." Dipper didn't say a word, "come, let's get back home. Your sister is worried about you." 

* * *

They bring themselves out from Dipper's mind, the boy slowly waking up in Bill's arms, "Dipper are you alright, thank good..."

Dipper quickly punches Bill in the face. The triangle demon falls down on the floor. Dipper looks mad at Bill, "if you possess me again, I'll make sure you'll get you exorcised." 

"Well, he is back to normal." Bill gets up on his feet while distant himself to meet with Dot.

"You're finally awake!" Mabel hugs Dipper and feels his forehead, "are you okay, bro-bro? Since you got possed by Bill without your bond being strong enough." 

"Yeah, he accidently went into my body." Dipper said. 

"And when he found you?" Mabel said. 

Dipper remembers through his memories of his mindscape version of him. The memory of Bill is actually being nice to him. He remembers Bill's human smile and his calm voice. 

The young boy puts his thoughts together, "he took out his hand and put his can on his shoulder and said, 'come with me, I'll get you back home." 

"At leat he's being nice to you." Mabel said. 

"All he did to was to bullied me and laughed at me, Mabel." Dipper said, "how am I suppose to know what he wants. He pulled away from me because I think he didn't care about me. I still feel that he hates me." 

"That's not true!" Mabel said, "why did he make the effort to save you? He's trying his best to take care of you."

"That's enough Mabel." Dipper said, "enough..."

Dot and Bill walked together in the woods at night. Dot starts to talk with Bill, "out of all demons like you, I can't believe that you got your humanoid form before I did. I lost that bet didn't I?" 

Bill wraps his arm around Dot, "yup!" 

Dot holds his umbrella, "do you know how to change back."

Bill realized that he can't change back, "I don't know how to do that actually." 

"Somehow the bond between you and your human increased so significantly that you grow?" Dot makes sinster smile at Bill and his eye turned red, "so tell me how did this happened?" 

"Well, I met a mindscape version of him when he is young." Bill said, "and then one of his nightmares started to chase and I suddenly just want to protect him and I became this. My power somehow gotten stronger and I have never felt like before." 

"You do know that if you tamper with a mindscape a bit, your human can remember bits of it." Dot knows how his brother became big, "so you do have a huge bond with your human afterall you jerk!" 

"Boys! Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Pi Mo has her hands in her pocket, "I've been out all day." 

"Auntie?" The brothers said. 

"Bill and I want to have a talk with each other." Pi Mo said, "you can go back and rest back at the Shack." 

"Ok fine." Dot said as he snapped his fingers and he poofed away. 

Pi Mo conforts Bill, "nicely done, I always think you would do it before your brother does." 

"Auntie, it feels like you're not telling me something." Bill looks at her in the eyes that he is starting to remember, "I saw something long ago the reason why I came back here the second time. If so why they tried to erased my memories about him." 

Pi Mo started to laugh, "so you're starting to remember after our people jab so many wires into your head to make you the perfect soldier." 

"Tell me, why they trying to make me forget!" Bill said, "I need to remember why and you took me out of there and we are stuck here now." 

Pi Mo looks at Bill, "heh...I am sorry but I cannot answer that anymore. I did what I could to protect you two and since I locked this dimension that no one from homeworld can't chase us but we can go back home. Your mother and father wouldn't understand that because I can't see the way how your own parents treated you because of your shape." 

She started to cry one glop of tear from her one eye. Bill feel like he has done something bad to Pi Mo. The triangle hugs his aunt, "I know that and that why I ran away for the first time. I don't have all of my memories back but I think the things right now are better this way. Come we should go back home." 

Bill looks sincere at Pi Mo. She is reminded of someone, "I remembered your father looked at me like that because I was always a circle in a square family. He was the only one that cared about me now I have to care for you two." 

"Auntie..." he said. 


	8. deep within

Bill poofed Pi Mo and himself back at the shack. Pi Mo sits on Stan's chair and turns on the tv, "your powers are getting stronger besides your bond with your human. It it nice that I set you up on bonding together." 

"Wait you set me up!?" Bill said. 

Pi Mo turns to him, "yes...am I good or what. I didn't expect that you got your humanoid form as well." 

Bill rubs the back of his head, "well the truth is that since I have meet my human's mindscape version. Somehow that is also a part of him too when I saved him from his nightmares. I was scared for the first time and then suddenly that I have grown." 

"That is like the first time when I met my human when I acquired my humanoid form." Pi Mo said, "do you know how to change your head into a human?" 

"I did it once." Bill said, "I don't know how to do it anyways." 

"So your human saw it didn't he?" Pi Mo said.

"Yes, he did." Bill said.

"Then your bond is a lot stronger than you realized you know." Pi Mo said, "you're not hiding something from me right?" 

"Like you said that I shouldn't think about the things they want me to forget." Bill said, "I want to remember them but it's too painful to me the moment when I remember." 

Pi Mo floats to Bill's face and touches it. For a moment, Bill's face became human right in front of Auntie. His tanned skin and his blond hair reminds her of something, "I want to tell you but I can't do that." 

Blue flames surrounds Bill's head and his face changed back to a triangle. Pi Mo floats away but Bill grabs her hand, "wait! You don't have to be in pain the same way that I feel. I maybe a lower class than you at home but it doesn't mean we can all be equal. I still think of you as my aunt." 

Pi Mo starts to yawn, "I am so tired..."

She teleported back to Stan's bow-bow to recharge, "no wait!" 

Bill is teleported to Dipper and Mabel's room. The three of them were all sleeping together, Bill shakes Dipper to get up. 

Dipper rubs his eyes as he is tired, "what do you want Bill? I just started to sleep." 

"I need to show you something." Bill said, "it's very important to know what we are here on earth." 

"What's in it for me?" Dipper said. 

"I can go in the future and get something for you." Bill said. 

"You can do that?" Dipper said. 

"Why yes, I met Time Baby way in the future." Bill feels shaken about it, "he basically an eldritch god that took over another universe for a very long time." 

"Did you got rid of him?" Dipper said. 

"Well my other dimensional counterpart did that." Bill said, "he went all bonkers. Crazier than I am. In fact, I am one of the few of me that is different. I am always like world domination and destroying buildings. That was dream all the time and then I saw someone who was very important to me. That person became my dream." 

"You were once bonded with someone?" Dipper said. 

"Auntie did all of her power to give me a better like because of her status." Bill said, "she has infinite sides and I have three sides..."

Dipper noticed that Mabel and Dot were sleeping together. He presses his finger to Bill, "okay...I'll come with you whatever. Mabel is sleeping." 

Bill takes Dipper's hands and they were teleported, "thank you." 

They were teleported themselves to a meadow of yellow flowers. Dipper falls on his butt while Bill floated down. 

"Ow, that hurt." Dipper said.

"Apologies," Bill takes out his cane and takes out his hand to Dipper to get him up, "this maybe your first time teleporting from one place to another. It takes some practice." 

"Urg, I see." Dipper said, "what is this place?" 

"I don't remember much of it but this place is important to me because it is where I made my promise to him. My old master that I would stay by his side until the end." Bill taps his cane down, "however...I still don't understand why I am still here." 

"Why did you still keep that promise to him?" Dipper said.

Bill looks down, "I don't even know that I still do but his smile is all I need to become happy." 

Bill grabs Dipper's and and they were soaring through the sky, Dipper looks down, "whoa how are we flying?"

"It's a part of my powers." Bill smiles as he hugs the boy in his arms, "hang on!" 

Dipper starts to scream out, "where are we going?" 

The two were spinning around and spread out their arms. They were flat to the edge where his home is. They floated down near a white barrier. The dawn started to come and they see square people like Dot walking around. Bill breathes in, "this was my home in the dimension. The squares already went to work already and the only time you can see them is at this point of the where auntie place this barrier up so no one from my home cannot come here but on the downside that we can't go home." 

"Why did you bring me here?" Dipper said. 

"My parents are starting at me now." Bill said. 

"Where?" Dipper said. Bill picks the boy up in his shoulders. Dipper sees two blue squares floating still. They looked at Bill in anger, "oh them..."

Bill smiles at his parents at waves at them, "I was a soldier back at home. Depending the number is sides you have. You can be high or low, like me I have three while Pi Mo is in a class who is way out of my league." 

"Then what happened to you?" Dipper said. 

"When you are a soldier, you would have no memories to have any morals." Bill said, "everything was stripped out from me and I wasn't myself anymore and I can't be myself. After so long, I eventually lost the memories of the man that I gave my promise to. I just wanted to know if I can see him once more. Maybe he's with someone else or maybe he's crying for me because he was waiting too long. I can't see him cry once more for me. I just fear that I would just be someone that can be replaced. I didn't even say anything to him and pushed him away because I didn't remember who he was. Now I want to do everything to keep his promise. It's quite immature right?"

Dipper looks down, "I don't think it is immature, you've still kept your promise to someone." 

Bill looks up with his human face, "come let's go home. We don't have to worry your sister." 

The demon brings them back home to the kitchen at the Mystery Shack, "it's the morning so you maybe get something to..."

Bill realized that Dot and Mabel were eating togther. Bill didn't change back from his human face to his triangle face. 

Dot was pouring iced tea for Mabel and it overflowed her cup. The floating floppy disk's eye turned red, Mabel takes the glass jug from Dot. 

Bill smiles at him and waves his hand, "hey, I'm back." 

"When did you?" Dot floats to Bill and touches his brother's face, "why you out of all demons? When did you got this form?"

"The same time we saved Dipper." Bill can feel his cheeks being rubbed by Dot. 

"How is that even possible?" Dot said, "your bond with your human isn't that strong." 

Bill still smiles, "I just got lucky and auntie show me the way." 

"But how, I am not even close to yours yet." Dot said. 

"Are you two going stop bickering?" Dipper said as he goes through the map. "We need to figure out the mysteries of this town." 

"Yes master." Bill puts his hands together with his cane in a polite manor, "when do we set out?"

Dot starts to freak because he never seen his brother like this before, "since when you two were being nice to each other?" 

Bill makes a sinster smirk at his little brother. Dipper hops down from the chair, "there is needs more information of this town and I have read through this journal to know it." 

"Maybe we should go to the tent of telepathy!?" Mabel shows an ad on the newspaper and hands it to Dipper, "I wanna see some magic tricks." 

"Hmm, that seems like a start." Dipper said, "we'll go there tonight when the show starts out." 

Bill noticed the star tie on Gideon. He didn't want to say anything because demons who are their guardians don't talk about who are they protecting. The tanned man clenched onto his can because the children might be in trouble with another demon guardian besides Pi Mo. 

As the night came, the demons were recharging through the children's assesorties so they can sneak them through the Tent of Telepathy. 

Bill does sense another power demon almost as strong as Pi Mo. Bill uses his telepathy to talk to Dot, "do you sense that brother?" 

"I do actually sense a powerful demon with more sides than I have." Dot said. 

"Keep your guard up." Bill said, "the demon sense our power too and can target our humans." 

"Right." Dot said. 

As the show started, a young boy in a blue suit came out from the curtians, "well hello everybody!" 

"He's a young child?" Bill said. 

"Pay attention, brother!" Dot said. 

"My name is little Gideon!" The little boy claps his hands and doves came out from his pompadour hair. 

The whole crowd cheered out for Gideon. Bill sees a star with multiple colour tips on the boy's tie, Bill looks at Dot "you think that's the demon?"

"Looks like it." Dot said. 

"A demon with ten sides." Bill said, "that is indeed rare."

"I'm not so impress that this kid suppose to be Stan arch memesis," Dipper said.

Gideon starts to sing and touches his tie to lift his arms up, "alright come up with me!" 

Everyone in the audience suddenly got up by force, Dipper becomes surprised how Gideon did that, "what the?" 

Gideon jumps in front of Mabel as the piano plays his song while everyone claps, "something tells me your name's is Mabel."

Mabel put his hand on her face, "how did he know that." 

"Because it says on your sweatier, Shooting Star." Bill and Dot think at the same time how dumb Mabel can be sometimes. 

"Welcome to the tent of telepathy," Gideon said, "thanks for visiting...little old me!" 

"I am so weirded out." Bill said. 

As the show ended, Dipper and Mabel went out from the Tent of Telepathy, "that guy is a bigger fraud than Grunkle Stan, no wonder he's jealous."

"I think he is ok." Mabel said, "his moves were so cute and his hair, wow!" 

Bill secretly hops out from Dipper's hat to see Gideon behind the curtain. Dipper laughs as Mabel, "you're so easily impressed!" 

They started to play fight with each other when Gideon peaked through the curtain, "are you eyeing something, child?" 

Gideon turns around and sees Bill in his human form, and scared that he didn't noticed he is behind him, "who are you? Nevermind!" 

Bill looks at Gideon face to face with each other. Gideon sees Bill's golden eyes, "so his guardian is sleeping on his tie. It seems that the Gleeful family doesn't know that tie has a guardian in it that made everyone stand up, interesting. I want to avoid her as much as possible because I don't know how powerful she is." 

Bill sneak back onto Dipper's hat because it is so dark out, "so did you got anything about that Star demon, brother?" 

"I did and I think she's sleeping for a very long time. I see her eye sleeping and not awake." Bill said. 

"Anything else," Dot asks. 

"The kid is going to come over to the shack tomorrow," Bill said, "seeing how obsessive he is over Mabel, he's gonna ask her on a date." 

"No you bastard!" Dot said, "if she falls in love before I turn into a humanoid, I'll be stuck in this form, forever." 

"Hey, don't be scared." Bill said, "the brother has gotten your back for this. Just keep an eye on her. I'll come in for you."

"Okay, if you promise me that." Dot said, "I am just scared to gain my second form. I'm just so lame and boring. People back in our world if they have the most sides they already have their humanoid form without being a guardian." 

"That's not true," Bill said, "you're smarter than I am. You're the one who has to put some sense within your self so you can protect her." 

"That is how you've gain your other form but I don't know how to let go of everything?" Dot said, "how do I know when I am ready?" 

"You will brother!" Bill winks at Dot on Dipper's hat. 


	9. the stars above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of part one before part 2.

Mabel comes back home freaking out from her first date with Gideon, "I don't know what to do?" 

"Mistress, it is cool." Dot said, "just say you don't want to go on dates with Gideon." 

"He's a little kid," Mabel said, "I don't want to hurt his feelings." 

Dipper and Bill went downstairs, "I just heard fireworks, Shooting Star. What happened?" 

"Gideon is taking it too far with our play dates and he asked if I can be his girlfriend. It's all over the newspaper and I am too embarresed to say no." 

"Like this!" Dipper said, "no! Just tell him how you feel about it!" 

"But I think it is not okay to do this." Mabel said. 

"If you want, I can ask him." Dipper said. 

"Really, you can really do that?" Mabel said. 

"Trust me, he's just a kid." Dipper said, "what else would he do besides crying". 

* * *

Dipper went to the restaurant where Gideon get up for a date, "hello, Gideon." 

"Oh hi there is Mabel with you?" Gideon said. 

"She at home but I want to pass over the word that she doesn't want to date you anymore." Dipper said, "no offense..."

Gideon put his and over his star pendant, "you're tearing us apart?" 

"Oh no not like that," Dipper scratches the back of his neck, "I was thinking we can be friends together." 

"Careful Dipper," Bill said in Dipper's head. "You don't know how he feels about Mabel." 

"Oh will you shut up." Dipper said back to him through his mind. 

"Fine, I'll jump in if things get bad." Bill said, "because I sense within his heart that he's not compatible with his demon yet."

"Oh yes, friends right." Gideon said, "but I want to give you something. Here, go to this address and go alone." 

"This is sketchy, I'll give a call out to brother to be on guard." Bill said, "he's on this way with Mabel." 

Dipper goes with Bill hidden within his hat to meet up with Gideon, "hello! Anyone one here?" 

"Well, at least you've showed up alone." Gideon turns in his chair. 

"Again," Dipper said, "I just told you that she doesn't want to date you."

"Liar! You are trying to separate us." Gideon said. 

"Watch it, he's going to use his power on you." Bill said, llike he did to you back at the tent of telepathy." 

"What do you mean?" Dipper sees Gideon holding his star pendant and an aura surrounds him from moving, "oh like that." 

Gideon takes out a pair of scissors from a box, "and I'll never let you speak again." 

"Damnit, the demon's power of subdue." Bill said, "I can't move either! Dipper!" 

"Gideon!" Mabel yells," we need to talk." 

"Mabel, my marshmallow." Gideon said. 

"I'm sorry for not being truthful this time but I want to say it like I should've said a long time ago." Mabel holds out Gideon's hands, "but I can do this anymore with all the dates and stuff. Could we just go back in being friends?" 

"Of course, Mabel." Gideon becomes distracted as her. 

Mabel takes his star pendant from Gideon's neck, "you've just attacked my brother what that heck!"

"Mabel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Gideon said. 

Mabel noticed the pendant is sizzling on her hand. Dot comes out from Mabel's headband, "Mabel watch out! Don't touch that!" 

Bill gets out of Dipper's hat and turns himself human, "brother don't expose yourself to that kid." 

Dot makes Mabel drop the pendant and the star pendant floated up. Demon wakes up and takes her humanoid form. She looks down at Gideon being frighten by the demon. 

She picks him up in her arms and make the little boy to sleep, "he'll forget about this ever happening." 

"You're!" Dot looks at her, "you're Stella! Auntie's friend." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, "my name is indeed Stella but I was sent to Earth because of my powers being weak but having ten sided shape. I was in a higher class and..."

She looks at Bill and floated to him, "you know the circle shape, Pi Mo?"

"No, but somehow...I know you." Stella touches Bill's face and it changed back to a triangle, "yes...I know you. You're Bill Cipher, the 3 sided demon that never submit to being a soldier but also the destruction of your own." 

Bill went back to his human form and starts to get upset and his body becomes red and black, "I don't want to be called that!" 

"I can still your heart through you." Stella said, "you destroyed your own people and that circle has to suppress your side so you can live another life without knowing." 

"Just shut up!" Bill summons a vertical black flame at the star demon. He almost hit her but a small lace on her dress. 

"Even though, your a lower class than me." Stella said, "I have never seen that before." 

Bill covers his right eye, "quite!" 

Dipper holds his hand, "calm down! You don't have to destory this place. Just like Stella go so we can take care of Mabel's wound." 

Bill returns back to normal yellow colour, "just bring us home, Dipper!" 

"We'll be back again." Stella floats out of the warehouse with Gideon in her arms. 

The four went back to the Shack to heal Mabel's wounds. Dot checks on her hand, "gladly she didn't burnt you that much, Mabel. I'll get on of my healing packs and I'll get you healed in no time." 

Dot snaps open a packet onto Mabel's hands. He holds her hand and chants a spell. His eye glowed, "from far beyond of space and time, I beg to heal this girl's hand." 

As light emits from her wound, her injury heal so quickly that her hand doesn't look burnt anymore, "thank you Dot." 

Mabel smiles at him. Dot instantly hugs her, "I am sorry that I couldn't help you from getting hurt." 

"Hey, it's okay Dot." Mabel pats on his back, "I'm sorry for not letting you taking care of me because that is your job even though you deserve to be free and do whatever you want." 

"My job is to serve you Mabel." Dot said, "that is my purpose." 

Dot's body begins to change for a moment to his humanoid form and then went back to normal, "you've almost did it brother." 

"But I don't know how to do it again, Bill." Dot said, "how do I know?" 

"I know you can." Bill said. 

Dot noticed his eye ball fully black, "but brother...why is your eye black?" 

Bill touches his eye and it went black to normal, "I don't know why?" 

"Is it because of what big sis said to us?" Dot said, "the moment between Pi Mo separated the world, I was passed out." 

"I don't feel like talking about it." Bill said, "Aunt Mo told me to not say anything about why we can't come back." 

"Okay," Dot said, "I see why Auntie and you want to keep that secret away from me." 

* * *

During the night, Bill looks up in the stars. The demon still have this hate within his heart of what Stella said to him earlier, "I was their Lord of Calamity, I have talk to Aunt Mo..."

"Brother, I was looking for you everywhere." Dot said, "I wanted to know what Stella said to you and your body changing to that red colour." 

"You felt my rage?" Bill said. 

"I didn't feel anything actually." Dot said, "so you knew that they were stars and circle shape beings that didn't have power as expected. I have never seen your power being so strong before." 

"That's is because our people, the circles sealed more than half of my power which they brainwash me and torured me to stop making me feel anymore." Bill said, "my Aunt and I kept that secret away from you when you were knocked out by my rage back at home. I guess it's starting to leak through." 

"So the day we were shut out from Earth was you?" Dot said, "you were that strong enough to close up a dimension."

Bill's suit becomes red and looks in hid brother's eyes. His eye become black and makes an evil smile at Dot. He steps behind his brother, "I'm sorry..."

"Wait!" Dot grabs his hand on the railing but Bill phase through him and runs away, "brother! Wait for me!" 

Dot's body started to grow to his humanoid form. He jumps off from the side of the Shack and into the forest. He followed his brother's power lingering in the forest. 

It feels so sicking to Dot to the point he wants to stop but he wants to follow his brother. The moonlight is upon Bill as he reveals his true non subressed self. He shoots at Dot's feet, "why are you following me? Stay away from me! Aunt Mo, I need help to get back to normal! If I stay like this for too long, I'll kill my own brother."

"Brother stop..." Dot said. 

"Just make this pain go away." Bill starts to cry out. 

"Bill stop it!" Dot's face changed into a human's with blue hair and bangs covering his face. He grabs his brother's hand, "you listen to me and calm down! You almost destroyed our universe because they want you be a machine in their military. I have seen your memories just now and I am sorry for all the pain that caused you, brother."

"You've called me brother?" Bill said. 

"Yes, let's go back home." Dot said, "let's talk it over with some tea or something?" 

Bill's colours turned back from red to yellow. His eyes were closed and his face changed back to a triangle, "okay then." 

Dot change his face back to a square, "come! Let's go!"

Dot pulls on Bill arm, "ow hey now so fast, we can teleport back you know." 

"Well you want to get away from your boyfriend a little longer right?" Dot smiles. 

"Ah, you saw those didn't you." Bill said. 

"Haha, let get us home brother." Dot laughs as Bill smiles back at him. 

* * *

**Bonus: travelling in different dimensions**

"Brother, we should have a break." Bill said, "it would be a congrats on getting your human body." 

"What you playing for Bill." Dot said. 

"I want to know other versions of me or how is Dipper dealing with me in other dimensions." 

"Fine," Dot said, "were immortal after all, us leaving for a thousand years and only leaving this dimension is like nothing to us." 

"Right," Bill puts out a wormhole and went to a randomized place in another dimension. 

They were in like a city of the future with a steam punk theme, "wow look at all of these blimps out and where in the sky too." 

"That is because radiation came around earth making it inhabital for us." It is another version of Dipper with goggles, brown overalls, and grease all over him. "I guess you are checking out this one for an inspection. Go ahead and finish what you are doing." 

"What?" The brothers said. 

"So I guess you are dimensional travellers then." Dipper grabs out his brush and soap, "sorry...your suits make you feel rich or something." 

"Where's your sister?" Dot said. 

"Mabel? She controls everything that has to do with this flying city." Dipper said, "if you want more about this world, you can talk to her." 

Suddenly a flying mechanical bird showed up to Dipper to him, "bro-bro, pick up the slack over there. We have some crates to be sort out." 

"I'm on my way." Dipper said. A smaller Bill came out of nowhere from Dipper's pocket. Dipper takes out a cookie and give it to him, "here you go, sorry that took you so long." 

Dipper smiles at the little Bill, he pats the yellow triangle. Bill noticed that his other version of him doesn't speaks to him, "hey why doesn't he talk?"

"Oh he lost his voice a long time ago went we keep on fighting each other." Dipper said, "I consider him as a pet that I have take care for the rest of my life. Anyways, you two should get going before Mabel finds out you are here because she doesn't like dimensional travelers without a permate." 

"We'll do." Bill said. 

Dipper kiss him on the cheek, "good luck out there Bill!" 

"You know who I am?" Bill asks. 

Dipper smiles as he pushes him through the portal. They fell into another dimension where it is almost similar to their home. 

"Ow, that really hurt my butt a little," Dot said, "this is almost similar to ours but somehow older now." 

The letters on the Mystery Shack are almost faded and falling apart. A young man were behind them, "hey are you going to the Mystery Shack Café or what?" 

The demons saw Dipper again but a lot younger than his stream punk counterpart. He has tattoos from Grunkle Ford's Journals. Dot steps in, "we were looking around, sir but we don't have money with is." 

"Hmm, are you two hungry?" Dipper asked. 

"No," Bill said. 

"Yes," Dot said.

Bill knows his brother's schemes that he want Bill to talk to Dipper. Bill talks in Dot's head, "are you crazy?" 

"A little but you know that's more fun." Dot wraps around Bill, "is seeing you squeal for the first time. Plus free food that we don't need anyways." 

"You're really funny at this." Bill said. 

"Alright," Dipper brings them inside as see Soos and Melanie cooking together. "Hey Soos, long time no see." 

"Haha, it nice to see you too." Dipper said, "do you need help repairing the shack or be at the gift shop."

"Grenda and Wendy are taking care of it." Soos said, "but do you want to eat?" 

"The sunrise order and two brownie strawberry custard icecream crepes for these two since it is their first time here." 

"Alright!" Soos went back into the kitchen with Melody. 

The three sat down together on the side, "I've haven't been here since I've went to college but I've graduated anyways." 

"Really?" Bill said, "what's your major?" 

"Literature. because I want to write books for kids." Dipper said, "no one is gonna believe what happened during my time here in Gravity Falls but I think it would be a hit series if I made them into fiction." 

"I think it will work out when you try." Bill said. "My brother and I are always traveling together but I loved to do it because it's fun." 

"What's that triangle tattoo on your arm for?" Dot said. 

"Oh this, it is just a reminder of what happen eight years ago." Dipper said, "the first time we've defeated Bill Cipher. This is his circle for the prophecy to protect this world if some happens." 

"Some say that he died in the nightmare realm, that is what I want to believe but in truth. Bill Cipher in every timeline will always come to a world without a Bill Cipher." Dipper said, "so even when we defeat a Bill Cipher there will be another one from another different nightmare dimension." 

"How long since Bill Cipher hasn't been around?" Dot said. 

"About eight years." Dipper said, "I think why he hasn't come back because his physical body is still there in the forest." 

"Physical body?" They said to Dipper. 

"Here's your food guys." Soos said, "Melanie has your crepes." 

"Oh!" Bill said as Melody gives the demon brothers their food. 

Dot takes out a scoop of icecream and puts it on his mouth, "wow this is great, brother!" 

"I'm glad you like it." Dipper said, "Melody here makes really good stuff." 

Bill takes one bite, "it's okay." 

"Liar, you just don't want to be nice to this kind man, brother." Dot points his spoon at Bill. 

"Haha, you two are so funny." Dipper said, "you just remind me of my sister and I went we fight together but I haven't seen her in a while." 

"Where's is she?" Bill asks. 

"She's in Italy for art school." Dipper said, "it is her dream to do that?" 

"Really..." Bill said. 

"What do you do?" Dipper asks. 

"My brother and I are butlers to a family." Bill said, "well I used to be a soldier and floppy here was a pencil pusher." 

"So what happened to you guys that make you take your job as a butler." Dipper said. 

"Something happened back at home and my brother and can't really talk about because it is too touchy for us." Bill said, "because of what I've done, I only live with my brother and my aunt. It's my fault to shelter all this burden but my aunt just thinks nothing of it at asks to forget but I just can't." 

"Oh I see," Dipper said. 

As they all eat together and talk, Dipper has a sneaking suspicion that the person in front of him is another Bill Cipher from another dimension, "you know after the defeat of Bill Cipher eight years ago. I have always wonder a world without him. That demon brings nothing but pain. I just wished that he is gone forever." 

"Sometimes that I have always wished for the same thing in my life that if I was gone from the picture." Bill said, "Maybe things would be better that way." 

"I knew it." Dipper said, "so you're Bill Cipher aren't you?" 

"I am," Bill said, "I am not your version of Bill but from another dimension. I won't hurt you."

"Say that to my face that you won't possess me." Dipper said, "you always get what you want." 

"I do," Bill said, "but nothing like that matter to me when your counterpart is bound to me by a pact and he's the one controlling me." 

"Haha, I don't believe in you." Dipper said, "all you do is lying so you can use me and everyone else." 

"Brother let's just go." Dot said, "there is nothing you can do to get pass this Dipper." 

"And you what's your name?" Dipper said.

"I usually go by Floppy but my real name is Dot Matrix." Dot said, "I serve your sister." 

"You two are demons and you should leave." Dipper said, "take your food and go." 

"If were are going can we see your Bill's counterpart physical body?" Bill said, "I won't hurt you even though Dot is here too because he gonna blunt the back of my head enough." 

"Bill's stone body is in a forest." Dipper said, "come with me and then you're going but you two are in a far distance because I don't trust you two." 

The three went together to the forest and see other Bill's body made out of stone and moss. Bill bends down to him, "hello there little guy, it's always my counterparts that always lose." 

"I hope you do lose that in your world." Dipper said. 

"Seriously, Dipper." Dot said, "why are you being such at jerk?" 

"I'm not," Dipper said. 

"No, I think you are scared of one of us going to snap and hurt you and your family." Dot said, "our world is different rather than yours. You only know that getting rid of Bill is not going to get rid of sickness or even death."

"How would you know that." Dipper said. 

Dot holds onto his umbrella, "we can't always save people even though you want to but we serve our human for the rest of eternity. I have always think that every time that I see Mabel the moment we meet in her new life that she's not the old one that I've remember. Evenually you'll forget when you come back in this world and you don't remember what you've acomplish in your past life but Bill still remembers." 

"All the Bill remembers you in the next life?" Dipper said. 

"Hey I found myself!" Bill said. 

"Come," Dot said, "let's go." 

Dot meets up with his brother looking at another Bill that turned into stone, "well I guess that's the reason he hasn't returned." 

"What do you mean?" Dipper said. 

"There will always be an event where Bill always return but that doesn't mean other me from different dimensions would come around and take it." 

"Aren't you him too." Dipper said, "are you going to kill me?" 

"You're looking a small window of that ever going to happen." Bill said, "I am bound to your other you. I have a conscious and understanding myself with a lot of help." 

"So you you're not going to take over this dimension?" Dipper said, "what are you going to do to my world." 

"I'm going to lock this dimension." Bill said, "like I did back home." 

"Brother if you do this," Dot said, "you'll shatter the timeline and everything that has to do with this world." 

"The have suffered enough pain than it is." Bill said, "even when I lock this dimension, it is going to a be a lost dimension where no can travel even for me. A world without me is okay, it is something that this human needs to decide on his own now." 

"I get now," Dot said. 

"Exactly..." Bill snaps his fingers. 

"What you mean?" Dipper said. 

Bill put his power onto the statue. Dot comments, "he's using the physically body of the other Bill as a protect if someone is able to find this world and destroying the barrier that surrounds his world. This is making it impossible for other powerful beings even Bill himself to destory the barrier. Execept for a beast that is beyond comprehension like an old one." 

"An old one?" Dipper said. 

"Yeah, you probably know one of them which is Cthulhu." Dot said," Those deties are higher than us and they just think of you as ants and do whatever they want." 

"So that is how long this locking dimension goes?" Dipper said. 

"Yes, once that I know it is broken. I'll come back and make a new one." Bill said. 

"You won't be coming back for a while?" Dipper said. 

Bill claps his hands together as he use his spell and casts it. Dot holds onto Bill arm, "before we go, Dipper. Tell your sister that I said hi and I liked Melanie's crepes." 

"What's your name?" Dipper said. 

"Dot Matrix." He smiles at Dipper. 

"Before we go..." Bill kisses Dipper on his lips. He smiles at him, "I'll bid you goodbye, and godspeed." 

"You?" He said something Bill locks the dimension. He sees Bill smiling at him as speaking to him. "I can't hear you, sorry." 

Bill puts up a piece of paper that says, "the moment that I lock a dimension, you will see us but you can't hear us. I'm sorry..."

Bill's human head changed back to his triangle, "then what should I do?"

Bill flips up another piece of paper, "you're probably asking where should you go from here but it technically up to you to decide for yourself. You're a grown up right? Decide for those who don't understand and good luck out there." 

Bill and Dot float away back to their dimension, "did you make the best decision, brother?" 

"I don't know since that is sealed underneath my domain too now." Bill said, "we'll see if he can make his world better." 

"I believe that's the case." Dot said. 

"Well at least their crepes are good." Bill said. 

"I knew that you liked them." Dot said, "stop being a jerk all the time." 

"I know." Bill said. 

Bill and Dot came back with their crepes that they saved in their hand. They see Dipper and Mabel as they looked angry at them, "where do you guys go?"

"Oh right," Bill said, "I forgot that the dimensional hopping is the same amount if time leaving here." 

Bill's icecream falls on top of his hand, "here let me freeze that back for you, brother. Can't ruin Melody's good work of art and it tastes so good." Dot takes Bill's crepe from him, "what are you two looking at?" 

"Dimensional hopping?" The twins said. 

"Just let the kid eat," Bill falls down to his knees, "I am going to..."

"Brother, you okay." Dot said, "brother!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of Dipper explained + story
> 
> Steampunk Dipper - set in multiple years of the defeat of Bill Cipher. Bill sacrifices himself to let humanity live in the sky after radiation became the planet is inhabitable. The humans made ships that are larger the the world itself with life inside of them. Some of the people don't even know that their world is in the sky. Bill's mind hasn't recovered from all the radiation he taken up and his mind became so broken that he becomes small and a companion for Dipper fixing the ships outside. 
> 
> Future cannon Dipper - set in 8 years from the defeat of Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> The song we'll meet again by vera lynn is important.


End file.
